The Paror
by G and K
Summary: Pada suatu malam di pos ronda...
1. Kisame

**The Paror**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishiomoto

Warning: Ooc dan Oc

***

**Ojek om**

Dipangkalan ojek pertigaan dekat rumah sakit Konoha, tersiar sebuah cerita tentang tukang ojek hantu yang sering meneror dan mengganggu orang-orang yang melewati tempat itu pada malam hari. Karena itu lah pangkalan ojek tersebut sangat senyap pada malam hari, tak ada satu pun tukang ojek mangkal disana bila malam tiba.

Menurut cerita yang beredar, tukang ojek hantu tersebut bernama Gondez. Semasa hidupnya dia adalah tukang ojek yang biasa mangkal dipangkalan ojek pertigaan dekat rumah sakit Konoha itu dan konon katanya dia meninggal gara-gara motor yang dikendarainya bertabrakan dengan pohon toge.

***

Malam ini Kisame, seorang mahasiswa yang baru magang dirumah sakit Konoha tampak sedang kebingungan. Dikarenakan hari ini ada seorang pasien yang harus dioperasi, membuat Kisame harus melembur hingga larut malam dan saat ini Kisame sedang bingung mencari kendaraan untuk pulang.

Akhirnya Kisame memutuskan untuk pergi kepangkalan ojek pertigaan dekat rumah sakit, dia berharap masih ada ojek yang mangkal disana, tanpa dia tahu tempat itu terkenal akan keangkerannya pada malam hari.

Sesampainya Kisame dipangkalan ojek tersebut, dia merasa kecewa karena tidak menemukan satu tukang ojek pun, "Huh, sial gak ada tukang ojek yang mangkal, angkutan umum juga gak ada lagi jam segini, padahal rumah gue jauh." gerutu Kisame.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, dari kegelapan malam, melintas seorang pria berambut gondrong dan ganteng sambil mengendarai motor, lalu pria tersebut berhenti tepat didepan Kisame dan bertanya, "Ojek Om?"

Kisame menatap tukang ojek itu, lalu dia mengangguk. "Oke, kebetulan gue emank nyari ojek."

Kisame lalu menaiki motor ojek tersebut kemudian dia memberitahukan tujuannya, "Keapartemen sea world ya?"

Tukang ojek gondrong tersebut mengangguk lalu menstater motornya dan kemudian motor pun melaju.

Dalam perjalanan, Kisame yang merasa bosan memulai obrolan antar tukang ojek dan penumpangnya.

"Udah lama jadi tukang ojek bang?" tanya Kisame.

"Gak Om, saya masih baru kok jadi tukang ojek, baru 10 tahun."

"Ow baru 10 tahun ya jadi tukang ojek? Ngomong-ngomong nama lo siapa?" tanya Kisame lagi.

"Gondez." jawab tukang ojek itu singkat.

Suasana kembali hening, yang terdengar hanya deruman motor ojek Gondez yang saat ini melewati sebuah jalan sepi dan senyap.

"Om, tahu gak? Pangkalan ojek pertigaan dekat rumah sakit tempat Om nyari ojek tadi tuh terkenal ada setan tukang ojek." ujar Gondez memecahkan keheningan.

"Hah? Masa? Yang bener lo?" tanya Kisame kaget.

"Iya bener Om, dan Om tahu? Nama setan ojek itu adalah Gondez." sahut Gondez, lalu Gondez memutar kepalanya kebelakang, menghadap Kisame, dan wajah Gondez berubah dari ganteng menjadi penuh luka, darah mengucur deras dari wajahnya disertai belatung yang keluar dari lubang mata dan hidung.

Melihat pemandangan mengerikan tersebut bukannya takut, Kisame malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wakakakakak!!"

"Lho kok malah ketawa Om?" tanya Gondez binggung.

"Ternyata didunia ini ada wajah yang lebih seram dari wajah gue!! muahahaha!!" jawab Kisame dengan tawa penuh kebanggaan, Gondez hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Motorpun terus melaju, hingga akhirnya tibalah mereka disebuah areal perkuburan.

"Lho? Kok kita kekuburan? Gue kan minta dianter kerumah gue diapartemen Sea world!!" jerit Kisame heran.

"Tenang saja Om, sebentar lagi kuburan ini akan menjadi rumah Om." jawab Gondez dingin.

"Rumah gue pala lo gondrong!! Cepat turunin gue, sekarang!!" jerit Kisame kesal.

"Berisik Lo!!" balas Gondez sambil menaikan laju kecepatan motornya kearah pohon toge yang berada diperkuburan itu.

Sepersekian detik kemudian motor tersebut menabrak pohon toge. Kisame lantas terpelanting dari atas motor, kepalanya membentur batang pohon toge, dan dengan itu matilah pemuda bernama Kisame dibawah pohon toge diareal perkuburan itu, sementara tukang ojek bernama Gondez dan motornya hilang begitu saja bagaikan ditelan bumi.

***

Malam ini, Rock Lee, seorang satpam yang bekerja dirumah sakit Konoha tampak menunggu kendaraan melintas dipangkalan ojek pertigaan dekat rumah sakit Konoha. Lalu tiba-tiba, seorang tukang ojek berambut gondrong datang entah dari mana. Tukang ojek itu menghampiri Kakuzu sambil bertanya.

"Ojek Om?"

**Tamat**

**A/N: judul cerita ini adalah paror (parodi horor), fict ini adalah kumpulan cerita parodi horor yang bertokoh kan para anggota akatsuki!! yeaahhh!!**

**ini cerita pertama semoga anda suku**

**ow ya terima kasih banget buat author-author yang telah mereview fict flamer, spesial thanks buat yang telah menfave fict tersebut**

**love you so muchhh all.**

**ow ya ada lowongan oc buat jadi hantu di chapter depan**

**syarat nya:**

**-nama yang ingin digunakan**

**-jenis kelamin**

**-mau jadi hantu apa**

**pelamar pertama akan langsung di terima hehehe jadi gak bermaksud cari banyak review lho.  
**


	2. Kakuzu

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishiomoto**  
**

*******

**Atap rumah**

Di sebuah kampung bernama kampung Akatsuki, terdapat sebuah legenda tentang "hantu genteng" menurut cerita hantu ini suka menampakan diri di atas atap sebuah rumah sambil menyenandungkan lagu potong bebek angsa pada saat hari senja sehabis hujan. Dan konon bila ada orang yang mendengar senandung dan melihat penampakan hantu ini maka orang itu akan meninggal.

*******

Kakuzu adalah seorang tukang sate sekaligus renternir di kampung Akatsuki. Pada suatu senja yang kelam karena baru habis hujan, Kakuzu sedang menagih hutang di rumah seorang petani, sebut saja nama petani itu Zetsu.

"Heh Zetsu!! Bayar hutang kamu 100 juta!!" bentak Kakuzu pada Zetsu.

"Hah? 100 juta? Bukannya hutang saya cuma 100 ribu?" tanya Zetsu bingung.

"Sisanya itu bunganya!!" bentak Kakuzu lagi.

"Apaaa!! Masa bunganya lebih gede dari pada hutangnya?" protes Zetsu.

"Berisik lo!! Bunganya satu jam satu juta tauk!! Sekarang cepet bayar!!"

"Ta-tapi saya gak ada uang sebanyak itu bang." ujar Zetsu dengan wajah memelas.

"EGP! Emang Gue Pikirin!! Gue tunggu satu minggu lagi, kalo lo tetap gak bisa bayar, gue laporin lo ke polisi!" ancam Kakuzu. Zetsu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah mendengar ancaman Kakuzu.

"Dan ingat! Bunganya satu jam satu juta!" ujar Kakuzu sambil berlalu keluar dari rumah Zetsu.

*******

Setelah meninggalkan rumah Zetsu, Kakuzu lantas jalan kaki menuju rumahnya.

"Aku cinta duit, biar kartu kredit merajalela." senandung Kakuzu saat melewati rumah bolong (disebut rumah bolong karena atap rumahnya bolong).

Namun tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara senandung potong bebek angsa yang menyela senandung Kakuzu.

"Potong bebek angsa masak di panci, pancinya pecah angsanya berlari."

"Siapa itu yang nyanyi!! Liriknya aja gak bener!!" tanya Kakuzu yang kesal nyanyian-nya disela.

"Gue yang nyanyi bang." sahut seorang wanita dari arah atas genteng rumah bolong,

Kakuzu lantas mengarahkan pandangan-nya ke arah atap rumah bolong lalu dilihatnya seorang perempuan memakai baju terusan panjang berwarna putih polos, wajah wanita itu terlihat hitam, gosong dan matanya melotot menyeramkan ditambah dengan rambutnya yang tergerai panjang.

"Heh lo pernah sekolah tk kagak seh? Nyanyi potong bebek angsa aja gak becus!! Terus ngapain lo nangkring di genteng gitu mau nyolong ya?!" maki Kakuzu kepada wanita itu.

"Emang gue gak pernah sekolah tk bang! Tapi gue ini lulusan S3 (Sd, Smp, Sma) lho, dan gue nangkring di sini bukan mau nyolong, tapi gue emang penunggu genteng rumah ini."

"Hah? Genteng rumah udah bolong gitu ngapain lo tungguin? Lagi pula kok kayaknya gue pernah liat lo ya?" tanya Kakuzu, binggung.

"Karena gue matinya di atas genteng ini bang." jawab wanita itu dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seram dan wajah yang melotot.

"Mati? Berarti ka-kamu ad-adalah.." ujar Kakuzu, gemetar dan suaranya terdengar tercekat.

"Iya benar gue adalah hantu!! Wakakaka!!" tawa wanita itu dengan gaya Suzzana yang memerankan kuntilanak di film-film horor tempo dulu.

"Bo-boleh gue tanya satu hal?" ujar Kakuzu lagi, masih dengan nada ketakutan.

"Apa?"

"Ke-kenapa hantu-hantu wanita indonesia selalu pakai baju terusan panjang warna putih? Gak ada pakaian yang lebih modis apa? Pake jeans kek! Atau pake Tank top kek! Dasar hantu cewek indonesia gak modal!!" tanya Kakuzu setengah menjerit setengah menghina.

"Yeeee mana gue tahu!! Tapi lo jangan bilang gue gak ada modal! Biar hantu, duit gue bejibun!" sahut wanita itu.

Lalu wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah karung yang muncul entah dari mana, dan ketika wanita hantu itu menunjukan isi karung tersebut mata Kakuzu langsung terbelalak penuh nafsu.

"Du-duit sekarung gitu dapat dari mana lo?" tanya Kakuzu, menahan nafsu yang muncul akibat melihat uang sebanyak itu.

"Ah gak penting dari mana!! Tapi sekarang lo tahu kan kalo gue kagak kere?" jawab wanita itu yang di sambut anggukan Kakuzu.

"Terus duit sebanyak itu mau lo apain?" tanya Kakuzu lagi.

"Mau gue bakar! Wakakaka!!"

"WHAT THE HECK! JANGAN LO BAKAR! BUAT GUE AJA!!" Jerit Kakuzu, shock.

Namun sayang jeritan hati Kakuzu itu dihiraukan, wanita hantu itu tetap membakar karung berisi uang tersebut dengan korek api.

Seketika, Kakuzu langsung terkena serangan jantung karena tak kuat menyaksikan pemandangan yang bagi Kakuzu sangat menyiksa batin dan raga itu. Dan dengan itu, matilah renternir bernama Kakuzu, sementara sang pembunuh, hantu penghuni atap rumah bolong, tertawa puas dan kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

*******

Esok harinya, kabar kematian Kakuzu di depan rumah bolong menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kampung Akatsuki.

Para penduduk kampung Akatsuki lantas menggelar pesta selamatan dan organ tunggal untuk merayakan kematian Kakuzu, bahkan Zetsu sampai memotong 5 sapi sekaligus sebagai wujud rasa syukur. Sementara itu Kakuzu di kuburkan di dalam rumah bolong yang tak berpenghuni itu, para penduduk merasa malas mengangkat mayat Kakuzu ke pemakaman, dikarenakan dosa Kakuzu yang sangat banyak hingga mayatnya menjadi sangat berat. Penduduk kampung Akatsuki sendiri sepertinya tidak tahu bahwa ada satu mayat lagi yang di kubur di dalam rumah bolong itu.

**Tamat**

*******

**Cerita Tambahan:**

Sepuluh tahun lalu di kampung Akatsuki, hidup seorang janda kembang kaya raya bernama Arana Yazuchi.

Pada suatu senja, Arana sedang menonton acara televisi yang menayangkan video musik favoritnya, potong bebek angsa. Namun akibat hujan yang turun pada senja itu, siaran yang terhubung ke televisi melalui antena itu menjadi jelek, hingga akhirnya Arana memutuskan naik keatas genteng untuk memperbaiki antena.

Namun sangat malang, ketika sedang memperbaiki antena di atas genteng, Arana tersambar petir dan itu menyebabkan kematian Sang janda kembang. Sambaran petir itu sendiri menyebabkan atap rumah tersebut menjadi bolong.

Kematian Arana sendiri tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun, hanya satu orang yang mengetahui kematian Arana, orang itu adalah kekasih Arana.

Kekasih Arana sengaja menyembunyikan kematian Sang janda kembang kaya raya itu dengan maksud menguasai harta janda tersebut. Bahkan sang kekasih Arana menguburkan jasad Arana di dalam rumah Arana sendiri agar tidak ada orang yang tahu bahwa Arana Yazuchi sudah mati.

Dan nama kekasih Arana tersebut adalah Kakuzu.

*******

A/N: Huaaaa cerita nya maksa ya?? maaf maaf huhuhu. ow ya thanks buat yang udah review dan buat yang melamar oc, ntar kami munculkan mulai chap ini secara berurutan dr pelamar pertama sampai yang terakhir.


	3. Hidan

**The Paror**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishiomoto

***

**Toilet**

Itachi dan Pein adalah dua pembawa acara dalam program uji nyali di televisi bertajuk uka-uka.

Dan kini acara uji nyali tersebut diadakan di sebuah toilet angker yang berada di daerah taman lawang sewu.

***

"Para pemirsa, saat ini kami berdua berada di taman lawang sewu." sambut pein di depan kamera sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata-kata 'Taman Lawang Sewu.'

"Dan saat ini, kami akan mencari seorang pemberani untuk uji nyali di toilet angker yang legendaris di tempat ini." sambung Itachi dengan wajah horor.

"Toilet Taman Lawang Sewu ini disebut angker karena, konon ada seorang cleaning service bernama Okto yang mati secara mengenaskan di sana." ujar Pein, menjelaskan keangkeran tempat uji nyali kali ini.

"Emang dia mati karena apaan?" tanya Itachi.

"Mati karena jatuh akibat terpeleset sabun mandi."

"Benar-benar tragis." tanggap Itachi dengan nada belasungkawa.

"Ya sudah, para pemirsa sekarang kami mulai saja mencari seorang pemberani untuk uji nyali ini." ujar Pein sambil celingak-celinguk mencari-cari orang yang lewat daerah itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, melintas seorang pria berambut klimis berwarna putih dan bertelanjang dada melintasi daerah lokasi tempat uji nyali itu.

Kontan saja, Itachi dan Pein segera menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Mas, namanya siapa ya?" tanya Itachi kepada pria itu sambil menyodorkan microphone kearah pria tersebut.

"Hidan." jawab pria tersebut, sok cool.

"Mas Hidan sekarang kami sedang mengadakan acara uji nyali, uka-uka, mas mau ikutan?" tanya Pein pada Hidan.

"Hah? Gak mau ah, takut." jawab Hidan dengan tampang inocent.

"Gak menakutkan kok mas." ujar Itachi sambil menarik tangan Hidan dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Gak mau!! Pembawa acaranya aja udah nakutin!!"

"Ah, mas ini pintar bercanda rupanya, ya sudah, yuk mas ikutan." sahut Pein sambil menyeret Hidan.

"Jangan!! Kumohon!!" jerit Hidan yang diseret oleh dua pembawa acara terkutuk itu.

Tapi sayang jeritan Hidan itu tidak dipedulikan oleh Itachi dan Pein. Mereka berdua tetap menyeret Hidan ke lokasi uji nyali, di toilet taman lawang sewu.

**Sesampainya di toilet.**

"Nah mas Hidan kami tinggal dulu ya? Kami akan mengunci toilet ini dari luar." kata Itachi.

"Di sana ada kamera inframerah, kami akan memantau keadaan dengan kamera itu, kalau mas takut dan menyerah tinggal melambaikan tangan saja ke arah kamera itu." sambung Pein sambil menunjuk kamera yang berada di atas wastafel. Mendengar itu Si Hidan langsung melambaikan tangannya ke kamera tapi sayang tidak dipedulikan oleh Pein dan Itachi.

"Sekarang kami pergi ke ruang monitor dulu, mau memantau keadaan anda di sana, daah!!"

Itachi dan Pein pun langsung kabur dengan kecepatan penuh, meninggalkan Hidan sendirian di toilet angker itu.

***

"Sialan dua orang itu!!" jerit Hidan dalam hati.

Hidan mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru toilet. Kondisi toilet itu sudah sangat mengenaskan, ubin lantainya hancur, cat di temboknya udah kusam, wastafelnya rusak dan kakusnya pecah-pecah, toilet itu juga sangat bau.

Tiba-tiba saja, suasana menjadi mencekam. Hawa dingin yang tidak wajar menghampiri Hidan.

Seketika bulu kuduk Hidan berdiri. Dia langsung melambaikan tangannya lagi ke arah kamera tapi sayang, sepertinya lagi-lagi Hidan dicuekin.

**Sementara itu di ruang monitor...**

Para kru acara uka-uka (termasuk Pein dan Itachi) terlihat sangat tegang dan serius memperhatikan layar televisi.

"Ukh, sepertinya sebentar lagi!" kata Itachi dengan tatapan tegang ke arah televisi yang di sambut anggukan dari para kru yang juga tegang.

Kembali ke Hidan..

Hidan mendekap dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia terlihat kedinginan.

**Zraaaaasssh**

Tiba-tiba, air di wastafel hidup sendiri, membuat Hidan kaget setengah mati. Hidan menatap wastafel yang hidup sendiri itu, lalu dia menghampiri wastafel itu.

"Lebih baik gue cuci muka dulu." gumam Hidan sambil mencuci mukanya di wastafel itu.

Setelah Hidan mencuci muka, tiba-tiba..

**JREEEEEENG!!**

Muncul sesosok pria berambut bob ala Rock Lee yang menggunakan pakaian cleaning service di belakang Hidan.

Kembali ke ruang monitor...

Wajah para kru nampak jauh lebih tegang. Tubuh mereka semua serasa kaku melihat adegan di layar televisi yang mereka tonton.

Lalu sesaat kemudian..

"GOOOL!!" jerit para kru serentak.

"Apa gue bilang!! Sebentar lagi pasti bakal gol!!" teriak Itachi, girang.

Ternyata para kru sedang menonton pertandingan Barcelona vs Manchester united.

Kembali ke Hidan.

"Si-siapa lo?" tanya Hidan pada pria berambut bob berpakaian cleaning service yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

"Gue cleaning service di sini mas."

"Cleaning service? Eh lo kalo kerja yang bener dong!! Gak liat nich toilet kotor banget, bau pula!" protes Hidan, sang cleaning service hanya mengangguk saja.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, lo masuk dari mana? Bukannya pintu toilet ini dikunci?" tanya Hidan.

"Kan gue pake kunci cadangan mas." jawab cleaning service itu.

"Oh." gumam Hidan sambil melirik nama yang tertera di baju cleaning service itu, tertulis nama Okto di baju itu.

"Terus, situ ngapain malam-malam ke sini? Masa mau bersihin toilet jam segini?" tanya Hidan lagi.

"Saya ke sini mau menghabisi lo, karena lo udah berani datang ke tempat ini." jawab Okto, dingin.

Lalu seketika wajah Okto berubah, dari jelek menjadi tambah jelek dengan darah mengucur deras dari kepalanya.

Melihat pemandangan mengerikan sekaligus memiriskan hati itu, Hidan menjadi ketakutan, wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"A-ampun bang,Gue gak tahu apa-apa!! G-gue di sini karena di seret dua orang pembawa acara uka-uka." kata Hidan, takut.

"Gue gak peduli!!" sahut Okto sambil menyenggir ala Kisame dengan darah masih mengucur deras dari kepalanya.

Hidan kembali melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera tapi sayang para kru sedang sibuk nonton bola sehingga mereka tidak tahu, atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli dengan keadaan Hidan.

'Dewa Jashin, kumohon beri gue keberanian untuk lari dari cengkraman mahluk laknat ini.' doa Hidan dalam hati.

Dan tampaknya doa Hidan terkabul, tiba-tiba saja keberanian Hidan muncul, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga Hidan langsung lari menuju pintu toilet.

"Woy tunggu!! Di sana.."

Belum sempat Okto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hidan jatuh terjengkang karena terpeleset sabun batangan merek murahan. Kepala Hidan kontan terbentur lantai toilet dan dari kepalanya mengucur darah yang mengalir dengan deras.

Dan dengan ini tamatlah riwayat Hidan. Namun sebelum mati Hidan sempat mendengar Okto bergumam.

"Dasar bodoh! Padahal gue mau peringatin agar jangan lari sembarangan karena ada sabun mandi di dekat pintu toilet, tempat gue dulu tewas." gumam Okto sambil memandang tubuh Hidan yang kaku, lalu sosok Okto menghilang begitu saja.

***

Sementara itu di ruang monitor...

Para kru acara uka-uka telah selesai menonton pertandingan Barcelona vs Manchester united. Dan kini para kru pun tampak bersiap pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

***

Di perjalanan pulang, Itachi tiba-tiba saja bertanya pada Pein.

"Eh, sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu?"

**Tamat**

*******

**A/N : maaf kalo fict ini lama update, sebenarnya kemarin-kemarin fict ini udah kelar tapi beda cerita, karena cerita nya gak bagus maka nya kami buat ulang dan hasil nya yaahh yang seperti ini.  
**


	4. Tobi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

***

**Rumah Sakit**

**Di sebuah RSJ...**

"Tobi jangan lari-lari!!" jerit seorang dokter pada pasiennya yang memakai topeng.

"Iya bu Konan! Tobi gak bakal lari-lari, karena Tobi anak baik." ujar si pasien, Tobi. Ngomongnya sich begitu, tapi si Tobi tetap terus lari-lari.

"Dasar anak stress." gumam dokter Konan, geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah pasiennya itu.

***

Dokter Konan, sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, mengecek arsip-arsip pasien yang akan di tanganinya, maklum Konan adalah dokter baru di rsj ini, dia mengantikan seorang dokter yang berhenti tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Konan terus mengacak-acak arsip sampai akhirnya, matanya tertuju pada arsip seorang pasien bernama Madara.

"Madara? Kenapa fotonya kelihatan seperti Tobi ya?" gumam Konan sambil terus memandang arsip Madara.

"Haah, pasien menyebalkan, kira-kira seperti apa dokter yang menanganinya dulu." Konan menghela nafas, lalu kembali mengacak-acak arsip pasien lain.

***

Malam telah tiba, para penghuni Rsj telah terbawa oleh mimpi-mimpi stress mereka.

Namun ada satu pasien yang tampak belum tidur. Sang pasien tampak sedang kebelet sambil bergumam, "Duh, Tobi kebelet! Tobi kepengen pipis."

Tobi menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah toilet.

Tobi pun menyelesaikan hajatnya di toilet, lalu setelah keluar dari toilet, Tobi melihat seseorang di ujung lorong rumah sakit.

Penasaran, Tobi berjalan mendekati orang itu.

Ketika orang itu sudah dekat dengan Tobi, alangkah kagetnya Tobi, karena ada keanehan pada orang itu.

Orang itu sepertinya seorang dokter perempuan, dilihat dari pakaiannya dan juga rambut panjangnya yang awut-awutan, tapi yang aneh adalah cara berjalan dokter itu, ngesot.

"Dokter lagi ngapain malem-malem gini? Ngepel lantai ya?" tanya Tobi.

Dokter itu menatap Tobi dengan pandangan mengerikan, "Ngepel lantai tuh kerjaan cleaning service tauk!"

"Hah? Terus ngapain dokter di lantai begitu?" tanya Tobi lagi.

"Karena gue jalannya ngesot! Gara-gara kaki gue keseleo nich!" jawab si dokter sambil nunjuk kakinya.

"Kok bisa keseleo dok?" Tobi menatap kaki dokter yang banyak panunya itu.

"Ini gara-gara pasien yang bernama Tobi!! Awas saja dia!! Kalo ketemu bakal gue habisin!!" umpat dokter itu, kesal.

Mendengar itu, Tobi menjadi panik, dia kemudian langsung segera meninggalkan dokter itu.

"Eh, Tobi ya? Gue gak kenal, hahaha." ujar Tobi sambil melangkah menjauh dari sang dokter.

"Mau kemana lo?" tanya sang dokter pada Tobi.

"Tobi mau kembali ke kamar, Tobi kan udah selesai pipis di toilet." sahut Tobi yang tanpa sadar, menyebut namanya sendiri.

"Hah? Tobi? Jadi lo adalah Tobi? Gue habisin lo!!" jerit si dokter sambil berjalan ngesot mendekati Tobi.

"Hiii!! Tobi takut! Tolong!!" teriak Tobi yang langsung ngacir saking takutnya.

"Woy! Tunggu!! Jangan kenceng-kenceng larinya!!" jerit sang dokter yang tidak bisa menandingi kecepatan lari Tobi karena si dokter jalannya ngesot.

"Iya deh, karena Tobi anak baik, Tobi jalan aja deh gak lari." kata Tobi yang menghentikan larinya dan mulai berjalan perlahan.

"Jangan jalan juga! Lo diam saja di sana!" perintah si dokter sambil terus ngesot mendekati Tobi.

Dikarenakan Tobi adalah anak baik, maka Tobi berhenti dan diam menurut, sampai akhirnya, sang dokter ngesot berhasil menyusul Tobi.

Lalu dokter itu mencengkram dan menarik kaki Tobi, sehingga orang stres itu terjatuh.

"Ampuun! Tobi mau diapain?" jerit Tobi sambil meronta dan mencret di celana sementara dokter ngesot menempelkan tangannya ke leher Tobi.

"Akan kucekik lo sampe mati!" dokter ngesot itu mencekik Tobi sekuat tenaga, tapi karena Tobi memberontak dan meronta-ronta, si dokter menjadi kewalahan.

"Heh! Kalo lo melawan kayak gini bearti lo bukan anak baik! Lo anak bejad!" ujar sang dokter, memprovokasi Tobi.

Tidak mau dibilang anak bejad akhirnya Tobi berhenti melawan dan pasrah lehernya dicekik secara semena-mena oleh dokter ngesot yang tidak tahu datangnya dari mana itu.

Dan akhirnya, Tobi pun merenggangkan nyawa akibat kehabisan nafas, sementara, si dokter ngesot yang menghabisi Tobi, berjalan ngesot ke dalam kegelapan dan menghilang.

***

**Esok harinya..**

Kematian Tobi menjadi pembicaraan hangat di penjuru Rsj Akatsuki, para suster dan para dokter berduka cita akan kematian pasien mereka, Tobi.

Banyak yang berspekulasi kalau Tobi mati bunuh diri dengan cara mencekik diri sendiri, hingga akhirnya kasus kematian Tobi tidak diusut oleh pihak Rsj.

***

Malam telah larut, para penghuni Rsj sudah tertidur lelap. Namun, dokter Konan masih berada di dalam ruang kerjanya, hari ini dia mendapat jatah lembur hingga belum pulang walau malam telah larut.

Konan merapikan arsip-arsip para pasien, dia tampak sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan bersiap untuk pulang, tetapi sebuah artikel di sebuah koran yang terselip diantara arsip pasien menarik perhatian Konan.

Konan membaca artikel koran yang di lihat dari tanggalnya, terbit satu bulan yang lalu itu :

**SEORANG DOKTER SPESIALIS KEJIWAAN DIBUNUH PASIENNYA**

**Sungguh tragis nasib Mysti, dokter jiwa yang bekerja di rumah sakit jiwa Akatsuki. Bagaimana tidak tragis? Nyawanya harus berakhir ditangan pasiennya sendiri, Madara.**

**Pihak rumah sakit mengkonfirmasi bahwa Madara memiliki sakit jiwa yang di sebut kepribadian ganda.**

**Bila normal dia tetap menjadi Madara tapi bila penyakitnya kambuh dia akan menjadi pribadi bocah bertopeng bernama Tobi yang sering mengaku anak baik tetapi kadang-kadang Madara tetap mengaku Tobi walau tidak pakai topeng.**

**Menurut para saksi mata yang sebagian besar para pasien yang stres, dokter Mysti di bunuh dengan cara, kakinya di tendang oleh Madara atau Tobi, dokter Mysti jatuh dan kepalanya terbentur hingga dia mengalami pendaharan hebat dan akhirnya tewas.**

**Pihak polisi sendiri tidak mengusut kasus ini dengan alasan sang pelaku orang gila dan tidak ada penjara khusus orang sinting.**

**Pihak rumah sakit sendiri tampak menutup-nutupi kasus ini dengan dalih, takut kalau tidak ada lagi dokter yang mau kerja di Rsj Akatsuki.**

.

Konan menghela nafas ketika selesai membaca berita itu.

"Dokter Mysti? Rasanya itu nama dokter yang gue gantiin di rumah sakit ini?" gumam Konan.

Konan lalu membuang koran itu dia lalu keluar ruangan, dan bergegas pulang.

Namun, di lorong rumah sakit, tiba-tiba Konan melihat seseorang yang berada di ujung lorong, berjalan menghampirinya dan yang aneh, orang itu berjalan dengan cara...ngesot...

**The End**

*******

**A/N : Ow ya bagi yang mau melamar Oc masih ada empat lowongan OC (sekarang baru ada 7 pelamar, anggota akatsuki kan ada 11 termasuk orochimaru)**

**Dan bagi oc yang sudah tampil tapi mau melamar lagi juga di perboleh kan.**

**buat uchinami kudo yang melamar jadi hantu ronda, nama sama jenis kelamin oc nya apa??**

**ow ya chap depan soal kuntilanak, karena ada beberapa yang melamar jadi nih hantu ntar kami pilih2 dulu yang mana oc yang akan keluar duluan.  
**


	5. Zetsu

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

***

**Pohon Mangga**

Cerita ini bersetting di kampung Akatsuki. Tepatnya tiga bulan setelah kematian Kakuzu di depan rumah bolong.

Zetsu, sang petani, telah beralih profesi menjadi juragan buah-buahan dan sayuran dan kini dia telah sukses di bidang barunya itu.

Sebenarnya ada sebuah rahasia kenapa Zetsu bisa sukses berjualan buah-buahan dan sayuran dengan cepat. Rahasia hitam yang sangat mengerikan...

***

Malam telah larut, kampung Akatsuki seketika menjadi sunyi senyap, tak terlihat satu orang pun di jalan, kecuali satu orang berpenampilan layaknya tanaman, Zetsu.

Pandangan Zetsu celingak-celinguk seperti takut diikuti orang lain.

Setelah merasa aman, Zetsu langsung melangkah menuju sebuah kebun jengkol.

***

**Di kebun jengkol..**

Zetsu mengeluarkan sebuah karung berukuran lumayan besar, lalu kepalanya mulai celingak-celinguk kembali, memantau keadaan.

"Aman." gumam Zetsu, senang.

Merasa keadaan aman terkendali, Zetsu dengan bengisnya langsung mencuri jengkol-jengkol di kebun itu.

Dimasukannya jengkol-jengkol itu ke dalam karung yang dibawanya sampai karung itu penuh.

***

**Esok harinya...**

"Jengkol gue! Jengkol gue ilang! Huaaaaa!" Sasori, sang juragan jengkol menangis tersedu-sedu ketika melihat kebun jengkolnya ludes, amblas tak bersisa, padahal hari ini dia berencana buat memanen jengkol-jengkol itu.

Sementara itu Zetsu tertawa-tawa, hari ini jengkol-jengkol yang dia colong dari kebon Sasori laku keras, hingga menambah pundi-pundi uang Zetsu.

"Bang Zetsu, kok bisa jadi juragan buah dan sayur? Padahal setahu gue abang gak punya kebon deh." tanya seorang pelanggan pada Zetsu.

"Siapa bilang gue kagak ada kebon? Gue punya kebon bejibun tauk! Kebon-kebon gue ada di tengah jakarta!" jawab Zetsu, ngasal.

"Oh, gitu." pelanggan itu mengangguk-angguk takzim.

***

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, musim jengkol berganti musim Mangga.

"Sekarang musim mangga." gumam Zetsu sambil memikirkan target tempat dia akan nyolong mangga.

Pusing nyari target yang strategis, Zetsu pun memilih jjm (jalan-jalan malam) sekaligus mencari ilham.

Zetsu asyik berjalan-jalan sampai akhirnya tibalah dia di depan sekolah tk kampung Akatsuki.

Namun sekolah reot itu tidak menarik perhatian Zetsu, yang menarik minat Zetsu adalah pohon mangga yang tumbuh di depan sekolah itu.

Pohon mangga itu berdiri kokoh, buah-buahnya ranum, masak dan menggoda untuk dijadiin rujak uleg.

Zetsu yang sedari tadi menatap pohon mangga itu dengan wajah nepsong langsung mengeluarkan karung buat nyolong yang biasa dibawanya.

Ketika Zetsu bersiap memanjat pohon untuk memetik mangga, tiba-tiba terdengar suara cekikikan seorang perempuan.

"Hihihi hahaha hohoho hehehe."

"Siapa tuh yang ketawa! Gak jelas banget! Plis deh!" jerit Zetsu yang merasa terganggu.

"Gue yang ketawa bang." terdengar suara perempuan menyahut dari atas pohon.

Zetsu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, dilihatnya sosok seorang perempuan, berambut panjang keriting dan memakai baju putih, wajah perempuan itu tidak terlihat karena tertutup rambutnya.

"Heh keriting! Ngapain lo di atas pohon malem-malem gini!"

"Nama gue bukan keriting bang! Nama gue Rhivia!"

"Gue kagak nanya nama lo! Gue nanya, lo ngapain di atas pohon mangga malem-malem gini? Lo mau nyolong ya?" balas Zetsu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk perempuan itu, maling teriak maling.

"Enak aja! Gue yang punya nich pohon tauk! Jangan-jangan abang yang mau nyolong!" jerit Rhivia sambil bersiap menimpuk Zetsu dengan mangga.

"Iya gue emang mau nyolong! Boleh gak gue rampok nich pohon mangga?" tanya Zetsu, meminta izin.

Rhivia terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk tanda setuju, "Ya udah, colong aja nich mangga tapi jangan banyak-banyak!"

Zetsu tertawa senang, dia lalu memanjat pohon mangga itu dan dipetiknya mangga-mangga malang itu sampai karung yang dibawa Zetsu penuh dengan mangga.

"Woy! Gue kan udah bilang jangan banyak-banyak!!" protes Rhivia melihat karung Zetsu yang penuh terisi mangga.

"Berisik lo! Suka-suka gue donk!" sahut Zetsu, gak tahu diri, sambil terus memetik mangga dengan bejadnya.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya Zetsu metik mangga tiba-tiba...

**Kraaaaak!!**

Ranting pohon tempat Zetsu berpijak patah akibat berat mangga sekarung yang dicolong Zetsu.

"Aaaaaakkkhhh!!" jerit Zetsu yang terjatuh, dan mangga satu karung tadi menimpanya dan akhirnya mati lah juragan buah dan sayur itu.

"Kualat lo! Udah dibilang jangan ambil banyak-banyak!" ujar Rhivia geleng-geleng kepala melihat mayat Zetsu yang tertimpa mangga.

Lalu sosok Rhivia langsung menghilang diiringi cekikkan khasnya.

"Hihihi hahaha hohoho wakakaka!"

***

Esok paginya, mayat Zetsu di bawah pohon mangga ditemukan oleh juragan jengkol, Sasori.

Dan lewat musyawarah para penduduk kampung Akatsuki sepakat untuk mengubur Zetsu di bawah pohon mangga itu, dikarenakan TPU kampung Akatsuki udah overload.

***

"Kasihan Zetsu, mati mengenaskan, cara matinya hampir sama dengan Rhivia." ujar seorang pelayat di depan kuburan Zetsu.

"Rhivia? Siapa tuh?" tanya Sasori yang ikut melayat.

"Adiknya janda kembang kaya raya kampung ini, dia juga mati karena terjatuh dari pohon ini." jawab sang pelayat sambil menatap pohon sekaligus kuburan Zetsu itu.

***

Setelah ritual baca doa selesai, para pelayat satu persatu meninggalkan makam Zetsu, namun Sasori, sang juragan jengkol masih tinggal di sana.

Sasori menatap pohon mangga tempat Zetsu tewas itu.

Pandangannya tertuju pada goresan berbentuk tulisan di pohon itu.

Sasori mendekat agar dia bisa membaca tulisan yang terpahat di pohon itu dengan jelas.

'Pohon ini milik kami'

tertanda A & R

.

**The End**

***

**A/N : ehem, ada yang bisa nebak A & R itu inisial siapa? :p**

**ow ya lowongan oc udh tutup, maaf bagi gak yg kepilih m(_ _)m**

**tapi kalau jadi kami mau buat the paror 2 jadi buat oc yang gak muncul akan kami masukan di sana tapi lowongan oc tetap di tutup untuk saat ini :p**


	6. Konan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

***

**Rawa**

Konan, seorang mantan dokter di RSJ Akatsuki menatap sebuah batu nisan di perkuburan yang banyak pohon togenya.

"Adik, sekarang aku sudah berhenti bekerja di rumah sakit berhantu itu." keluh Konan sambil mengelus batu nisan yang ada di depannya.

Satu bulan lalu Konan berhenti bekerja di RSJ Akatsuki karena ternyata Rsj itu berhantu dan doi nyaris tewas terbunuh oleh hantu jenis dokter ngesot itu.

"Seandainya kau masih hidup." Konan meneteskan air mata seraya memeluk batu nisan yang berukiran nama Kisame itu.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, adikmu beruntung mati cepat, dari pada hidup menanggung aib karena wajahnya." ujar Pein yang tiba-tiba muncul bagaikan penampakan di kuburan.

Konan mengusap air matanya, ingin rasanya dia melabrak pacarnya itu, tapi apa yang di katakan Pein ada benarnya juga, makanya dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Mmm, gimana kalo besok kita berdua liburan ke tempat yang indah dan romantis?" ujar Pein lagi.

Konan mengangguk lalu memeluk Pein membuat Pein keenakan dan langsung masang tampang binal.

*******

**Esoknya..**

Konan dan Pein pergi ke sebuah rawa yang terletak di kampung Akatsuki. Rawa itu sangat kotor bahkan terkesan angker mana Pein dan Konan pergi ke sana malam hari pula. Pein beralasan, kalau pergi malam hari lebih romantis, padahal sebenarnya dia ingin melakukan hal mesum dan sebenarnya alasan dia memilih ke rawa ini karena rawa ini sepi hingga dia bisa melakukan tindakan mesum kepada Konan.

"Huh, tempat romantis apaan? Serem begini!" protes Konan pada Pein yang nyengir kuda.

"Sayang, tempat ini cukup romantis kok, coba kau lihat rawa itu, indah bukan?" Pein menunjuk rawa yang airnya sudah kayak jamban itu.

"Terserahlah! Dasar pembawa acara uka-uka!"

**JREENG JREENG** (Suara Sfx Film horor)

Tiba-tiba dari dalam rawa, keluar sesosok mahluk tidak jelas. Mahluk itu berbadan manusia tapi bertampang buaya, buaya darat.

"HIIIII!! Hantuuuu! Setaaann! Ibliiiis!! Perempuan buaya daaaraaat!" jerit Pein yang dengan secepat kilat kabur ninggalin Konan.

"WOY!! Jangan kabur sendirian!!" teriak Konan pada Pein, namun sayang Pein sudah kabur duluan.

"Heh kamu perempuan! Ngapain lo di sini!!" tanya sang mahluk tidak jelas tadi pada Konan, tanpa dia sadari bahwa dia sendiri adalah perempuan, perempuan buaya darat.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain, gue cuma di paksa kemari oleh gembong preman tadi." jawab Konan yang dengan sadisnya mengatai pacarnya sendiri gembong preman.

"Lo tau nama rawa ini apa?" tanya mahluk gaje itu pada Konan.

Konan berpikir sejenak, "Rawa Kintama?"

"Benar! Rawa Kintama! Lo tau kenapa namanya aneh begitu? Karena dulu seorang petani di kampung Akatsuki ini memiliki seorang adik perempuan bernama Kintama yang mati di makan buaya di sini!"

"Terus? Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Konan, cuek.

"Gue lah Kintama itu." ujar sang mahluk tidak jelas itu dengan mata melotot ke arah Konan.

"So What?" sahut Konan masih dengan cueknya.

"AAARRRGGH!! Cuek amat lo!! Pokoknya intinya gue mau ngebunuh lo!"

"Hah? Ngebunuh gue? Emank apa salah gue?"

"Setan seperti gue kalo ngebunuh gak perlu pake alasan." Kintama melangkah keluar dari rawa lalu dia mendekati Konan yang mulai ketakutan.

"Tolooong gue mau dibunuh buaya darat, eh, buaya rawaaaaa!!" jerit Konan namun sayang, Kintama sudah terlalu dekat lalu dengan paksa diseretnya Konan ke dalam rawa.

"Umphh!" rintih Konan yang kelelep di dalam rawa dan akhirnya Konan pun meninggal secara tragis dan terkhianati..

***

"Di mana bang? Pacar abang di mana?" tanya seorang penduduk kampung pada Pein yang tampaknya kembali ke rawa Kintama setelah mendapat bala bantuan.

"Lho? Kemana dia? Tadi dia masih di sini!" ujar Pein binggung.

"Emang kapan abang ninggalin pacar abang?"

"Kemaren malem."

"Yah! Pantes aja kalo pacar abang udah gak ada! Nich rawa terkenal angker bang, mungkin pacar abang sudah meninggal."

Mata Pein membulat kaget, namun dalam hati dia senang juga karena bisa cari pacar lagi.

**BLUUB**

Tiba-tiba dari arah rawa, muncul sesosok tubuh yang mengapung, tubuh itu terlihat kaku tak bernyawa.

Para penduduk kampung dan Pein cengo sesaat melihat tubuh itu kemudian Pein langsung menjerit penuh penghayatan dengan speaker megaphone yang dicolongnya dari toko elektronik terdekat ketika menyadari bahwa tubuh tak bernyawa itu adalah tubuh orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"KONAAAAAAAAAN!!"

**Tamat**

*******

**A/N : Maaf lama updated nich fict maklum baru dapet feel buat lanjutin nich fict hehehe**

**ow ya ngejawab pertanyaan kemarin, yup!! A & R itu Arana & Rhivia! yang ngikutin fict ini dari chap pertama pasti tahu deh jawaban nya (Selamat buat Sanich dan Miraiz Eror karena udah jwb dengan bener) ^^**

**Pertanyaan lagi, kenapa Kisame bisa mati?? :P  
**


	7. Orochimaru

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pos Ronda**

Di sebuah pos ronda, tampak duduk dua hansip yang sepertinya kedinginan akibat hujan deras yang turun membasahi bumi.

"Sas, lo kedinginan gak?" tanya salah satu hansip berambut panjang dan rada-rada kemayu alias banci.

"Emangnya kalau gue kedinginan, mau apa lo!" bentak hansip satunya.

"Ihhh, sayang Sasori gitu deh udah gak sayang lagi sama eike, kan sejak usaha jengkol kamu bangkrut karena dirampok, eike yang kasih kerjaan kamu jadi hansip."

"Kalo kasih kerjaan yang iklas donk! Masa jadi hansip! Jadi manager bank kek! Kalo nggak beliin gue kebon jengkol yang baru!" amuk Sasori yang terlihat tertekan batinnya karena harus berduaan dengan banci penyuka sesama jenis di pos ronda pada malam yang dingin semerbak mewangi sepanjang hari (?).

JDAAAARRRRR!

Tiba-tiba suara petir mengelegar, membuat hansip berambut panjang menjerit histeris.

"KYAAAAAA! Sayang Sasori, eike takut." Jerit sang hansip sambil memeluk dan mengelus dada seksi Sasori.

"HEH OROCHIMARU! PERLU DI INGAT, GUE STRAIGHT! KALO PUN GUE YAOI GUE GAK BAKAL MAU SAMA LO!"

"Terus? Maunya sama siapa donk?"

"Sebenarnya, Zetsu cukup seksi, sayang doi sudah meninggal..." gumam Sasori dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Udahlah ayang Sasori, apa sih hebatnya Zetsu, lagian udah koit juga orangnya, kenapa nggak melirik orang yang ada disamping kamu?" rayu Orochimaru lagi.

"Hebatnya Zetsu? Banyak! Dia bisa menghasilkan buah-buahan dan jengkol yang banyak walau pun kebon nya gak jelas ada di mana! Perutnya juga six pack belum lagi bokong nya yang bulat dan gagah, terasa lezat dipandang, selezat masakan yang dibuat oleh chef Juna dan satu lagi! Chef Juna juga ganteng." tegas Sasori yang mulai ngaco lagi dan tampaknya orientasinya pada jenis kelamin perlu dipertanyakan ulang.

"La-lalu kau anggap apa eike?" isak Orochimaru.

"Lo itu cuma hasil masakan peserta masterchef yang gak lulus audisi, mending lo ngaca dulu deh, jangan kan yaoi, jadi straight pun kagak bakal ada yang mau sama lo!"

Orochimaru kembali terisak-isak, sementara Sasori bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Gue mau ke rawa dulu! Ada janjian sama Kintama, si kembang desa." Ujar Sasori seraya pergi meninggalkan Orochimaru yang masih menangis di pos ronda dan ini meninggalkan pertanyaan besar, Sasori yaoi atau straight?.

Orochimaru menutupi mukanya seraya terus saja menangis, tanpa disadarinya, datang sesosok pria macho yang wajahnya mirip artis... Artis yang biasa berperan sebagai tukang jambret yang digebukin massa.

"Woi pak hansip! Malam-malam jangan nangis kayak cewe donk! Seram tahu!" bentak sosok pria itu.

"Biarin! Suka-suka eike donk! Itu kan hak eike, mau protes? Eike laporin ke komnas perlindungan yaoi kamu!" bentak Orochimaru, seraya menatap tajam sosok pria itu, dan sedetik kemudian tatapan tajamnya berubah menjadi tatapan bernafsu.

"Maaf deh kalau begitu, sebagai permintaan maaf, gimana kalau gue ceritakan sebuah cerita sebagai penghibur?" tawar pria itu di ikuti anggukan Orochimaru.

"Dahulu kala, ada seorang pria yang jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita di desa ini, nama pria itu Cilok." Kisah pria itu, sedangkan Orochimaru mulai meraba-raba tubuh sang pria.

"Namun sayang, wanita yang dicintai Cilok itu memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang janda dan kaya raya dan kakaknya itu tidak setuju bila adiknya berpacaran dengan pemuda kere seperti Cilok, padahal sendirinya punya pacar pelit dan mata duitan!" jerit pemuda itu penuh emosi jiwa dan raga.

Setelah emosinya mereda, pria itu kembali bercerita, "Demi membuktikan kalau dia tidak kere, Cilok mulai mencuri di rumah warga, namun sayang, pada suatu malam dia tertangkap oleh seorang hansip berambut panjang lalu dia diseret ke ronda tempat sekarang kita duduk ini dan tragisnya, rupanya hansip itu adalah yaoi! Dan jelas saja, Cilok diperkosa di ronda itu oleh sang hansip laknat hingga akhirnya pemuda malang itu bunuh diri di tempat akibat tak kuasa menahan aib."

"So sweet.." gumam Orochimaru yang tampak tak bisa membedakan antara kisah tragis dan romantis.

"Dan sekarang, Cilok kembali untuk membalaskan dendam nya pada hansip itu..." sambung pria itu seraya menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan menakutkan.

"Ihhhhh eike takut.." ujar Orochimaru seraya memeluk pemuda di sampingnya, manja.

"Gue lah Cilok itu! Dan lo adalah hansip yang sudah memperkosa gue!" jerit pria itu seraya melepaskan pelukan Orochimaru.

"Terus kenapa? Situ mau di perkosa lagi ya sama eike?" ujar Orochimaru dengan bernafsunya.

"Di perkosa lo? Amit-amit! Gue bakal bunuh lo!"

Seketika wajah Cilok yang tadinya mirip artis figuran yang biasa jadi tukang jambret yang digebukin massa berubah jadi wajah artis figuran yang biasa jadi tukang jambret yang di tabrak kereta api.

"Idih! Liat muka lo! Yang ada gue yang amit-amit merkosa lo!" balas Orochimaru.

Cilok tak menghiraukan ocehan Orochimaru karena bila di ladenin, ocehan sang hansip yaoi bakalan tidak ada habisnya.

Cilok dengan sigap langsung mengambil pentungan milik sang hansip, dan dengan sigap di bukanya celana hansip itu, sang hansip sendiri tampak pasrah celana nya di copot, kegirangan malah.

Secara brutal dan kasar Cilok langsung memasukan pentungan ke *piiip* nya si hansip, membuat sang hansip menjerit kesakitan, dari *piiip* nya keluar darah yang mengucur deras dan kemudian, matilah sang hansip Yaoi tersebut.

Cilok tersenyum puas, ditinggalkannya mayat hansip yaoi itu dalam keadaan tragis, pentungan yang masih menancap di *piiip* nya.

**The End**

**A/N : The Paror kembali! Cihuiiiiiii, maaf buat para reader, terutama bagi yang sudah melamar OC, gak terasa udah 4 tahun fict ini terbengkalai (mungkin yang ngelamar OC udah pada pensiun kali ya?) sejak lulus kami sangat sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing hingga jarang bersua dan menulis bareng.**

**Pertanyaan kali ini, siapa wanita yang dicintai Cilok? :P (Yang baca dari chapter-chapter awal pasti tahu.)**


End file.
